fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Final Fold
|publisher = Nintendo |platforms = Nintendo Switch |genre = RPG |series = ''Paper mario |released = Spring 2018 |modes = Single player |ratings = |media = Nintendo Switch Catridge Digital Download |players_max = 8 players|color1 = #A8516E|color2 = #7F1734 |color3 = #7F1734|input = Joy-Con Nintendo Switch Pro Controller}} Paper mario: The final fold (その 最後の 倍 Saigo no bai Kami no Mario) is a paper mario RPG that is currently being developed by XYZEntertainment and is the 6th paper mario game overall. It is planned to be released early spring 2019. BTW there will be a congratulations to everyone who helped out __Toc__ Gameplay The gameply is very similar to all of the past paper mario games but it has a few differences such as, Daily roulette which lets the player spin a wheel every day at 6:00PM. Another difference is when battling any enemy when Mario dies his partners can revive him. There are many more differences as well but if I were to list them all you would probably be asleep. Okay fine I’ll tell you one more, in the past you could play as peach and bowser after beating a chapter now you can also play as Dimentio! Playable Characters Partners TBA NPCs TBA Plot Mario after all of his many adventures decided to take a vacation by visiting Delfino plaza with peach and Luigi. When they arrive they meet a Pianta named Bluey who tells them that there queen is gone, thus starting a new adventure for paper mario. Prolouge:Is this the past or the present? Before all this had happened Mario had received a letter from the Piantas inviting him to there island for a party. He decided to bring Luigi and peach with him. When they Arived a Pianta named bluey told them that there queen had been kidnapped and taken to the secret volcano. Mario was not surprised he expected something like this to happen so he just nodded and headed for the volcano. On the way he meets up with his old friend goombella who will later help in the game. Mario tells her what happened. When they are done talking goombella joins your team. When you reach the entrance to the volcano there are two guard one named Skullkraker and the other Rattlebones. Obliviously they are drybones. They question you about who you are. There will be a series of questions you will be asked. The first question is who are you A.Mario B.Rawk Hawk C.King Boo or D. Another drybones. If you answer correctly you will then have to answer another question (The same one until you finally choose to get it wrong). If you answer incorrectly (Anything other than drybones) he will then Fight both drybones but do not be alarmed They each have 5HP and do 1 Damage. When you beat them they drop 12 Star orbs and 9 Coins. After he is done with this he has to beat the first boss in the game or do you? “Surprise” everyone mario had met in the past (Including Bowser) yells. Mario blushes, he forgot it was his birthday today. But halfway in the party a princess in a white dress appears (She kinda looks familiar) “Hello mario, it’s been awhile” the mysterious girl said. Mario then looks puzzled? “Don’t you remember me I’m Tippy” she giggled. Mario’s eyes lit up like a Superstar. “Yes but I’m not here because it’s your birthday, sorry. I’m here because Dimentio is back somehow and I need you to stop him” Mario looks sad but quickly accepts and heads to Flipside. Chapter 1:Welcome to the land of chaos On the way to Flipside dimentio appears in the portal and sucks mario into his own dimension making mario lose his partner goombella. “How do you like the land of chaos” he says. When you arrive in the the land of chaos. You meet a shy guy err... shy gal. Her name is Shyanne and she appeared lost. “Wh...Who are you” She whispers. After explaining who he is she tells mario who she is. She tells him how she got here. Apparently she was sucked in by dimentio and was stuck there for 3 months. Mario asks her if she would like to join his team and she nods her head yes. “Hey mario see that enemy over there let’s go battle it.” “That enemy is called Yoshirpent it has 13 HP.” Mario Then has to fight the yoshirpent. After winning You will then have to fight Dimentio who is not very strong. After beating him he will tell that this was just a joke and the real Dimentio is back in his world. After hearing this mario rushes back to his world and Sees Dimentio obliterate peaches castle, Thankfully peach wasn’t in But bowser was so he got shot out of the castle and landed right next to mario. When he sees mario he fights him. Bowser has 20 Health and can breath fire at you. D89BC7B1-8553-427E-A5AA-493C04D15877.png F8F20636-76FB-484E-B4A3-AB25D904D14B.png Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4:The Greatest Yo-Man After leaving Sweet Sweet Desert Mario heads to the Emerald Circus (Via Fold Portal) when he gets there he sees Many Yoshis. He gets angry because of the last time he was at this circus but to mario’s Surprise the yoshi’s actually liked this Tatle log See Paper Mario: The Final Fold/tattle log Battle cards See Paper Mario: The Final Fold/Battle Cards Partner cards See Paper mario: The Final Fold/Partner cards Collectible Cards See Paper Mario: The Final Fold/Collectible Cards Cosplay Cards See Paper Mario: The Final Fold/Cosplay Cards Stickers See Paper Mario: The Final Fold/Stickers Badges Tattleable Characters See Paper Mario: The Final Fold/Tattleable Characters Regional differences There are several regional differences such as -Cosmetta’s special attack black hole is exclusive to The Japanese version -The Number 3 Cosplay Mario looks different in the Japanese version -Yoshirpent is not present in the land of chaos in the Japanese version Credit -Credit to WesternSkies -Credit to DarkSpark83 -Credit to Coral0excess -Credit to Samtendo09 -Credit to YoshiGo99 -Credit to Eniotna on Devianart https://www.deviantart.com/eniotna Gallery 7D3CF620-575D-497D-9124-88DB36859703.png|A poster showing even more characters introduced in the game 7F75A7AB-2576-4428-9945-EE6E827C6C38.jpeg|Shyanne Character Art 66780894-B5EB-44FF-A884-B88019461C78.jpeg|Goombella character art BFC8A624-D5D5-4ABB-B0C0-E8A1A507DCD7.jpeg|When using the “RPG Style” cosplay card, battles will look like this 5348CF7D-7D38-42F4-8BE6-97B155A69C10.png|Mario’s inventory 33F62CF7-4863-45C9-AAB1-FCBC4B3B00A4.png|Another New partner, Noir 6E7D5EAA-7DFD-4B10-ACE8-E36AC2AD161B.png|The Switch and what it looks like when you buy the special bundle Ratings This is where you submit how much you like this game How much did you like Paper Mario: The Final Fold ? Super Star (It was great!) Mega Mushroom (Really good) 1-Up (Good) Super Mushroom (Okay) Mini Mushroom (Bad) Goomba (Almost terrible) Poison Mushroom (Terrible) Cameos And References *Naluigi Can be seen Rarely in the Audience A9ADB950-B4DF-4AA8-879E-C920D6BA8269.jpeg Trivia *This is the second game made by XYZEntertainment *Did you know this is a mix of all 5 games put together to form one epic one *This is the first Paper Mario game to have intermissions where you play as dimentio *This is the first paper mario game to feature characters from fantendo Category:XYZEntertainment Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Paper Mario: The Final Fold Category:Etridian Trilogy Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Games